


In The Green

by flinchflower



Series: Slash Me Twice [79]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Discipline, Domestic Discipline, Hunting, M/M, Massage, Relaxation, Topping by love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinchflower/pseuds/flinchflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 78: Moonlight. Dean and John off on a hunt, Mistress Tess takes the stressful entity of our Sammy and ensures that he relaxes, so he can carry his burden of the hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Green

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright notice: I hold the copyright for Mistress Tess & Tessera, original characters, and multiple storylines associated with her. Someday (hopefully sooner than later) you'll see her in a series of novels, I ask that at this time others refrain from use of the character or venue without express permission. She is allowed to play in fanfic, I just request that I know about it. Frankly, I hesitate to post any of the fics with her in them, it's always a struggle... but... here we are.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not for profit, simply a writing exercise. Herein lies Dean/Sam slash, in an AU timeline where John did not lose his life. John appears in parental context only. Follows in series from previous prompts, but stands alone if preferred.

Sam glanced at Tess, whose lithe form was covered in midnight blue velvet. The color emphasized the blue-black waves of her hair, and he thought to himself that she was beautiful, fighting himself to let the thought through. She seems to sense some of his inner struggle, as they reach a curtain at the end of the hallway. 

He’s not surprised to see a doorway behind the heavy fabric, and Tess slips him a smile as she opens it with a key. And then her hand is wrapping around his as she leads him up a narrow wrought iron stair that spirals darkly above them. No wonder the door is locked, he feels like he’s gonna buy the farm if he makes a misstep.

*

“It’s quite solid, Sam.” She can hear the wry grin spread across his face, and the intake of breath as he bites back some sarcasm, so she squeezes his hand a little. The landing is covered in heavy matting, the kind that hurts like hell when you fall on it, like Sam did in his younger days – it was like falling on a coconut hull, and he’d picked the fibers out of his arm for days. And then a door opens on bright sunlight.

 

*

 

They’re surrounded by brickwork, and he can smell greenery, and thinks that they’re likely on the roof, wondering if she has a garden up here.

“I wanted to show this to you in the day, Sam. We’ll come up here again at night before you go – it’s best in the moonlight.”

She seems softer, somehow, up here, and he wonders if she’ll be too warm in the velvet gown – it’s hot enough up here that he wouldn’t be cold if he took his shirt off. His hand is still tucked into hers, and the sensation is nice. She leads him though the garden, touching some flowers softly, bending to catch the scent of others. The plants all lean into the walkway, and he’s struck by the thought that if he were unclothed, the sensations of the leaves brushing against him would be frighteningly sensitive. Occasionally he’s bid to touch a leaf, the textures all vary dramatically, smooth and cool even in the sunlight, to rough and prickly. He jerks back from one that leaves a burning sensation in his palm.

She’s amused, he can tell, but in the next moment, she’s broken a leaf from a nearby aloe and smoothing it over the area, and the natural liquid soothes the fire, leaving his palm cool and damp. He looks up, catches her eyes.

“You never know what will burn,” is her simple statement, and it takes him away for a moment, into his thoughts and memories, of how many times that’s been true for the Winchester family. Tess watches him thoughtfully, and he jumps when she touches his shoulder softly, leading him into the center of the maze they’ve been walking through, and seating the boy on a wooden lounger there. It’s doubtful that he was paying enough attention to know the key to which ways to turn, which is fine, she’d counted on that. John and Mathieu are the only ones who have ever figured it out, of the few people she’s brought up here. Then again, John was up here at night, and it’s simpler in the dark, certain flowers bloom at night only. 

She sits next to Sam, and slides an arm around him. “That’s enough of that,” she says, knowing she’s made her point, but not wanting him to dwell on it. “I meant it when I said relax.”

“Tess…” He’s sort of afraid to pose an objection. The color of Dean’s ass had been mightily impressive.

“What is it.” Her voice is soft. It never loses that note of command, much like his father’s, and he’s still not sure if he wants to say anything.

“We’re always rushing from one job to the other.” His voice strains at the words, trying to stretch them into something that actually expresses what he’s feeling. “We don’t DO downtime – it’s been so different lately, Dean’s all wound up, I don’t know what to think – all the training, and we’re getting close, and what happens next….”

“Feels too much like getting what you had at Stanford back, does it?” Soft and knowing, she touches him gently. Wonders, not for the first time, how John ever managed to deal with the volatile, deep well of the boy’s emotions, because this conversation isn’t going where she intended it, and it’s rare that she loses that sort of control. Then again, looking at the young face buried in strong hands, seeing the tears leaking through and broad shoulders shaking slightly, she thinks perhaps this is where it needed to go.

The sunlight is warm, and she’s glad of it. There’s no rushing, Tess doesn’t speak, just holds him firmly. She’s not a soft woman, she’s not given to cuddling and weakness – but this is not that. It’s about support, and strength, and Sammy knowing that there are people there even when he’s frightened or incapacitated.

Finally, he scrubs at his face, and she swats his hands away, taking out a handkerchief, and carefully wiping away the tears. Then she takes hold of the hem of his shirt, and peels it off of him. He’s a little tentative, a little unsure, and she points to the lounge, moving to kneel beside it on the soft rug there. “Down,” she commands, and he obeys. He’s such a beautiful sub.

She opens the little cupboard, and pulls out massage oil, simple, unscented. If she wants scent, she’ll rub fresh herbs into it, but it’s not for Sam, not right now. He needs something a little different, needs the tense muscles to release, something that she knows rarely happened, and she works on his back and shoulders with firm determination. Gradually, the tension eases away, and she knows he’s sleeping. Excellent. He’s still tired, despite John & Dean’s efforts to get him to rest, and she thinks to herself that he’s not going to be anything close to fine until the final hunt for the yellow-eyed demon is over. He’ll wake, and feel better, she knows. And she’ll have a word with the other two, make sure things are handled perfectly, she can at least give the boy that. But for now, she’s going to take temporary custody, here in her sanctuary, where the sunlight strengthens things that are most beautiful in the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: Patti Griffin - RAIN


End file.
